The Ribbon
by jellophish
Summary: An embarrassing story is revealed when Po finds a strange purple ribbon in a memory box from long ago. What does this half to do about our two favorite feline kung-fu fighters? Taigress or Tai Lung/Tigress


A/N: PUT DOWN YER PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES. I bet you're ALL angry at me for writing a cheap oneshot fanfic instead of updating but…well…inspiration won't strike kk?

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda, all the characters belong to their owners, yadda yadda, the story only belongs to me, I THINK WE GET IT.

Warnings: This story contains = Tai Lung X Tigress so get the eff over it.

**ON TO THE FIC! **

Po was surrounded by his friends, the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and quite surprisingly even Tai Lung. The Wuxi Finger hold was nothing but a joke, and actually just scared the opponent of the user until he pissed himself. And so Tai Lung survived and was accepted back into the Jade Palace. But that's another story, for now, we're in the present with Po and everyone else.

Po's paws rummaged through an old box.

"Hey! It's Master Viper's old dancing ribbon from before!" Po held up a small red ribbon. The old ribbon was when Viper was younger, the new ribbon she had was much longer and made of silk, not cotton.

Viper picked up the ribbon using her tail and give it a few turns and twists.

"When I tried to make my dad smile." She said.

Po put the ribbon back into the box.

"Oh, remember this?" Crane said. In between his beak, he was holding up a bunch of dominoes.

Shifu smiled.

"Ah yes, when Tigress here was still learning self control." Shifu said.

Po took the dominoes and put them back in the box.

"Hey," the panda raised an eyebrow at the box. "since when was this?" Po asked raising single purple ribbon from the box.

The Masters shook their head "No" at the Dragon Warrior, but Shifu simply smiled.

"Oh I think I know a pair who _do _remember this…" Shifu smirked. "Don't you, Tai Lung and Tigress?" Shifu pointed at them.

Tai Lung, who hadn't said much that day, immediately flushed and used his tail to cover his face.

Tigress' eyes widened at bit and she slowly blushed, the pink tinge coming into her face.

"Ok, so cool, what was this all about?" the eager panda asked. How he loved hearing stories.

Tai Lung pointed an accusing claw at Tigress.

"I don't remember a thing! But I'm sure Tigress does." he stated.

Tigress sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We promised we'd never speak of it." she replied.

"Why don't you let _me _tell the story?" Shifu asked, receiving two nods from the felines.

"This should be good." Monkey mumbled.

"Story time! Whoo hoo!" Po raised his arms high in joy and sat down next to Shifu for the story.

"It all began on a very sunny, and hot day…" Shifu began.

**years ago…**

Shifu was at peace. Sitting on a rock, he calmly felt the breeze past his furry face and sighed. The whole village was quiet, along with the Jade Palace. Peace. Absolute silence. Not a sound. Nothing but the serene sounds of nature.

That peace and quiet was suddenly, and quite rudely interrupted by the roars of two certain felines.

Shifu sighed and "face-palmed".

"You're just jealous cause' you know I'm stronger than you! Even Master Shifu says it!" a young snow leopard hissed.

"Nuh uh!!! I can be stronger than you! Shifu told me so!" a 6 year old tiger blew the leopard a raspberry.

"Oh yeah? Well Shifu _knows _I'm stronger than you for sure, because you are nothing but a sad **little **_**girl.**_" Tai Lung sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" Tigress screeched.

She tackled the arrogant snow leopard to the ground and kicked and punched at him, not bothering with her kung fu. This was personal…

Tai Lung growled at her and tackled her back. They kept fighting until…

"What is going on here?!" Shifu roared, even for his size.

The two felines got off each other and pointed an accusing claw to each other.

"Master Shifu! Tigress told me I was weaker than her!" Tai Lung said.

"Master Shifu! Tai Lung told me I was weak just cause' I was girl!" Tigress said.

Tai Lung then tackled Tigress to the ground and started another fight, until Shifu separated the two.

"Hush now! True kung fu warriors fight with respect and honor." He scolded.

"Yes Master…" the felines said in unison.

"We must now find a way for the two of you to learn to work together." Shifu said.

"But Master…" Tigress started, but was interrupted when Master Oogway's presence was made known.

Shifu turned to the aged turtle and bowed.

"Good afternoon Master Oogway…I was simply scolding these two for getting into a useless argument." He stated.

"An argument that _she_ started…" Tai Lung mumbled.

"A fight I see?" Oogway said. The turtle made his way next to Tigress and Tai Lung and moved behind them. The felines stood still, both unsure of what to do, and hoping not to disrespect the turtle by their actions.

From behind his back, Oogway took out a purple ribbon, unseen by neither Shifu or the young fighters.

"Comrades must learn to work together…" he began. "Like Yin and Yang they must be balanced…if not, total chaos." Oogway was merely speaking to keep the children distracted while he tied the purple ribbon around each of their wrists.

"So now, you two must learn." Oogway smiled and pulled at the ribbon. The force of the ribbon caused both of the young fighters to realize what he had done.

They looked at their wrists. Tigress's right wrist was now tied to Tai Lung's left wrist by the purple ribbon.

"What the-?" Tigress mumbled.

"Hey! What's the big deal you old fart? Why'dcha tie us up???" Tai Lung shouted.

"Tai Lung." Shifu reprimanded.

Oogway moved infront of the children and lowered himself to their eye level.

"You two must learn to work together. This ribbon should help. I made sure neither of you could untie it." Oogway smiled and turned to Shifu. "I'm sure they can be taught, right?"

With that, the old turtle walked away, back into the Jade Palace.

Shifu bowed as he passed by, and turned back to his students, his face full of seriousness.

"You two are going to finish a few tasks." He said. "Each task needing the cooperation of both of you." He walked past them and started down the seemingly endless stairs.

"Come." He motioned with a his paw for the students to follow, and they followed wrist-tied-to-wrist down the stairs. One occasionally pulling the other's to his or her side to make them follow the other, while Shifu scolding them if they ever began a small argument.

At the very last step, the two felines were already at wits end.

"There is a stream, just a few blocks outside the village," he stated. "You two are to transport water from there, to here in this bucket." Shifu pulled out a small bowl and a medium sized bucket. "You are to use ONLY this bowl to take the water from there into the bucket. Each of you must hold it with one hand, meaning your free hand. The tied hand must hold to the other's tail. I'll be waiting here and you are to be done by dawn. If not, a much more aggravating ordeal." Shifu had said that all in a mouthful, and by now, both Tai Lung and Tigress were ready to blow.

"What?!" Tai Lung screeched. "I'm supposed to work, with _**her?**_"

"I'm supposed to work, with _**him?**_" She retorted.

"Yes, now hurry up. The day is a wasting." Shifu took a stool and waited patiently for the two felines to begin.

Tigress scoffed, but Tai Lung just growled and started off, dragging Tigress along with the bowl in his hand.

"Hey! Ow!" she tried to keep up with the snow leopard. "Stop! Tai! Slow down, will ya?!" Tigress called.

"Hurry up then!" he called back, still dragging the almost helpless tiger through the village. He didn't give a care for her well-being at the moment and just wanted things to be done and over with.

When they reached Village's entrance, Tai Lung finally stopped. Tigress's feet were covered in scratches and blisters.

"Hey! What's the big deal dragging me like that?! Look what you did to my feet!"

Tai Lung turned to face her.

"Listen you, once we get this done and over with, we can go back to the Jade Palace with our normal lives. Screw what the turtle said! Just finish this and forget the whole," his voice turned mocking, "_Yin and Yang are one_ crap okay?"

Tigress glared at him. He was acting like a brat, and now she was fuming, but she didn't dare say a word. Instead, she kept quiet just followed the stubborn snow leopard around.

Once Tai Lung had gotten the water in the small bowl, he was about to drag Tigress along until she stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried. "Remember what Shifu said? Both of us have to hold it."

"Who cares? Shifu's never gonna know. When we get near the bucket and in front of Shifu, just hold the bowl together and he'll think we've been holding it all along!" Tai Lung started off again, but Tigress pulled back.

With a growl, the snow leopard pulled once again, but Tigress stayed put, holding back. This time, Tai Lung thought of a little plot and decided to try to catch the tiger off guard.

He acted as if he had given up, but then smirked and pulled as hard as he could. Tigress caught on and pulled him, causing him to land on the ground with a _Thud!_

"I'm not leaving until you do as Shifu said, Tai Lung." Tigress said.

"Geez, your more persistent than I thought!" he mumbled, standing up. Tigress smiled at him, sweetly. Not the kind of smile you'd expect.

Wordless, the two remained. Tai Lung eyed her strangely, wondering what she was thinking of. Tigress began to circle him, his wrist having to follow her around.

_Just what is this crazy cat thinking of doing now? _He thought

As she passed him, she gave him a twinkle in her eye, which sort of put the young snow leopard into a gaze.

She's got pretty eyes…… he thought. You wouldn't be surprised if he began to somewhat drool.

Then out of nowhere, she sat down pulling Tai Lung down with her.

"Hey!" he rubbed his hurt bottom.

Tigress only giggled.

"You're funny." She smiled. Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "Now come on, we gotta get the water in this bowl."

"Not until we do it _**my **_way." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Your so stubborn! Cmon, Tai Lung, pleeeasse?" Tigress pleaded, smiling at the snow leopard.

"Okay okay…Miss Goody Goody." He mumbled.

A few hours later

Master Shifu woke up from his meditating when he sensed the lingering presence of the two felines, guessing that they must be done with their task.

The miniature master look at the now-full bucket.

"Ah…so you two finished," he looked towards the sky. "And just in time too."

He looked at the young felines and noticed they had been running. Tai Lung panting the most.

"She…is…persistent." He said between gasps.

Tigress only smiled deviously.

"I'm sure you two worked together, seeing as how quickly you filled the bucket. And it's not even 7:30 yet." He stated, beginning up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

"Finally!" Tai Lung cried.

Tigress tugged at the purple ribbon.

"Master Shifu? Can you take the ribbon off now?" Tigress asked, hope in her voice.

Shifu stopped.

"No," he turned to face them. "take the ribbon off together. Surely if you can run from here to the stream across a busy village before 7:30, you can remove a simple purple ribbon together." He stated.

"But daaad!" Tai Lung whined.

"No buts." Shifu said and continued up the stairs. The two tied up felines walking solemnly behind him.

That night…

Throughout the rest of the evening, the young warriors had to eat together, walk together, and even learn to brush their teeth together.

"Children! Bedtime!" Called Shifu.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung had tried everything to get the purple ribbon to break in half. This ribbon wouldn't break at all! Not with a scissor, not by biting it, not by even pulling it apart, which only resulted in both of the cats having a sore wrist.

All the while Tigress had began to slowly fall into a sleep, despite Tai Lung's rants on how tight and strong the ribbon was.

Eventually, the young tiger fell asleep.

Tai Lung let out a sigh.

"Nothing's gonna break this! I'll be stuck to you forever!" he cried. No reply came from Tigress. He looked over to her.

"Tigress?" he poked her with his tail.

_Great…now she's asleep._

He crawled over to her and tried to shake her from her sleep.

"Tigress….wake up." He ordered. Nothing. "Tigress!" he said louder. "TIGRESS!" he shouted. Nothing.

_Grr…curse her heavy sleeping._

He sat cross-legged on the floor next to her and gave her a glance.

_Well…she is kinda…pretty when she's asleep… _he thought.

Tai Lung suddenly heard footsteps, but they weren't Shifu's. They were slow, and steady. The door of his room opened to reveal Oogway.

"My my…" he smiled crookedly.

"Master Oogway…I can't get the ribbon off. No matter how much I try, it won't break in half or even untie." The snow leopard said sadly.

The aged turtle slowly walked to the sleeping Tigress.

"Oh…it seems Tigress here has fallen asleep."

"Well…yeah." Tai Lung shrugged.

"You two worked well as Yin and Yang today," he began. Tai Lung looked up.

"You two learned to work together by carrying a small bowl full off water, not spilling a drop, through a busy village. You two learned to eat together, to brush your teeth together…so many other things today,"

Tai Lung rolled his eyes since the turtle was beginning another LONG lecture, but instead of a long lecture, he got:

"Did I mention that neither of you began a fight at all today?" Oogway said, smiling.

Tai Lung's eyes widened. It was true. Ever since their little talk near the stream of water, none of them began a fight at all. It was only frustration in getting the purple ribbon off.

"Well, now that you two young ones have learned how much you need each other, as yin and yang, I think it's time for this ribbon to come off."

By now, Tigress had woken up.

"Tai, pleeease keep quiet?" she moaned. She turned her sleepy eyes and saw the aged turtle.

"Master Oogway! I'm sorry! I-…um…I thought all that noise was Tai Lung…" she mumbled.

Oogway acknowledged her with a simple nod and proceeded to removing the ribbon.

Taking both of his hands, he pulled at both of the ends of the ribbon, one from Tai Lung's tied wrist, the other from Tigress's.

The purple ribbon came off, just like that.

They both gasped.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Tai Lung was hitting himself in the head.

_Pfft…I could've figured it out…eventually. _Tigress thought, crossing her arms.

"Well now, good night's rest children. I'll see you both in the morning!" Oogway smiled cheerfully and walked off.

"And all we had to do was pull at the stupid thing…" Tai Lung mumbled.

"I know right...hehe…funny though." Tigress chuckled.

"What could possibly be so funny, _**little girl?**_" he asked, somewhat taunting her.

Tigress clenched her teeth and gave him a death glare.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL ME THAT!!!" Tigress, not caring about 'controlling her anger at the moment' lunged at the snow leopard.

The young tiger had tackled him down and their fight had an unexpected turn.

Tigress had knocked Tai Lung down causing them to roll backward and flip over, and end up in an awkward position.

Tai Lung opened his eyes to see Tigress' muzzle connected and touching his. Tigress had opened her eyes then and realized what had happened.

She quickly got off of him and wiped her muzzle clean.

"BLEH! Oh man!!! I lost my first kiss to…to you!" she spat out repeatedly, but it was more like an exaggeration.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who just _had_ to tackle me!"

"Well…it was an accident…does it count?" she asked.

"I don't know," the snow leopard shrugged. "Lets just…never speak of this ever again to anyone in the whole entire universe. Agreed?" he asked holding out a silver-furred paw.

"Agreed." Tigress shook his paw.

Both of the cubs sighed and went to their own rooms.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

By now, the other four members of the Furious Five, along with Po, were chuckling and laughing at the embarrassing event.

"Wow Tigress, ya just couldn't get your paws off of snow kitty here, could ya?" Mantis joked, but in the end getting a glare from Viper.

"Shut up, Mantis." Tigress spat.

"Awww…you guys had your first kiss!" Po smiled. "Who knew?"

The others kept giggling.

"Well I thought it was sorta cute!" Viper chirped.

"You think everything's cute!" Monkey replied.

"Ugh, just quit it already." Tai Lung said. "Besides, we promised never to speak of it ever, ever, ever again."

The Five and Po nodded. A silence washing over them.

"Yeah but it was still funny." Mantis said, finally breaking the ice.

The room was filled with giggles all over again.

**that night…**

Tigress sighed and rolled to the side in her bed. The memories of her accidental kiss with Tai Lung came back to her with full force.

Frustrated with the lack of sleep coming to her, she kicked the sheets off of her and took a walk.

She ended up at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She thought she was alone, and as soon as she sat down…

"What are you doing up so late, princess?" Tai Lung asked, smiling.

The tiger style master glared daggers at him.

"I could ask you the same."

"Couldn't sleep?" Tai Lung asked casually.

"No…" Tigress lowered her head. "Um…about what happened years ago…" she continued.

"Yeah?" Tai Lung took a seat next to her.

"Do you think it counts?" She asked, daring to look at him.

"I don't know," he smiled. "Hell, I don't think I'll ever know."

"But I don't know if this one counts either." He said suddenly.

_Huh? _ Tigress thought.

Before she could process what was happening in her mind, Tai Lung took her by the shoulders and pressed his muzzle to hers.

Tigress's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Once he pulled away, the snow leopard saw the look in her eyes. Disbelief? Anger? Confusion?

"I don't know whether to slap you and kick your ass, or to kiss you back…" she spat.

Tai Lung smirked at her.

"Just for the record, I think that counts as a second kiss." He smiled. "And yes, that kiss we had years ago is also a first kiss. I knew all along."

"Why you son of a- " she was cut off by Tai Lung kissing her again. They stayed like that for a while, embraced in each other's arms.

Hiding behind a rock, Mantis silently "hoorayed" himself.

"Pony up monkey boy! I win! Told ya they'd kiss!" Mantis had a sly smile on his face.

"Ugh geez…" Monkey reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of _yuan_.

A/N: With my mom constantly pushing me to study for my TACHs exam, it made it impossible to even finish an effing oneshot story!

**I'M SORRY IT SUCKED. KK? I'LL WRITE A BETTER ONE. Next time not a one-shot. **


End file.
